Мι рєqυєñσ єисυєитяσ
by Anny Uchiha Asakura
Summary: .SasuNaruko. Uchiha Sasuke, parte de la raíz ANBU, es asignado a cierta misión; sin embargo entre tanta sangre, encuentra a una pequeña sobreviviente. El destino de una vida está ahora en sus manos.


Mi pequeño encuentro

* * *

_Anny: _

_Saludos, este es un pequeño One shot. Se me ocurrió al ver una imagen SasuNaruko. Espero les guste y me dejen aunque sea un pequeño comentario. Gracias._

* * *

**Mi pequeño encuentro**

- Parece que hemos llegado tarde.

Cinco miembros de los afamados ANBU se encontraban centrados en un punto del amplio bosque, en los interiores del país del Fuego. Pasaba de la media noche y ya se hallaban presenciando los restos de una horrorosa escena ocurrida probablemente varias horas atrás.

Se podría asegurar que eran más de treinta cuerpos. La mayoría por más cruel que pueda sonar, eran mujeres y niños.

¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan cruel como para haber hecho semejante acto?

- No parece haber sobrevivientes; habrá que dar el informe de una pérdida total.

- Neko se encargará de limpiar el lugar. Los demás andando.

- Pero ¿No crees que Neko aun no está listo para ese tipo de trabajo? Él aun es muy joven y…

- No me interesa si es su primera vez como ANBU, ni tampoco me importa la edad que tenga, como uno de nosotros debe estar preparado para esto y aun más. Sino entonces no debió tomar esta carga sobre sus hombros.

Sin más reclamos ni comentarios, dadas las indicaciones, los ANBU tomaron su rumbo para volver y dar informes de lo ocurrido a su aldea. Dejando sólo a uno de los miembros. El cual con sus apenas quince años de edad comenzó a trabajar con la "limpieza" del lugar.

- Espero con esto demostrarle a mi padre que sí soy merecedor del apellido Uchiha. – Fueron las palabras que musitó en un susurro el joven ANBU, justo en el instante que caminaba entre la escena sangrienta, manchando sus propios pies por aquel líquido rojizo.

- Mamá…

Por un instante el chico juró escuchar una voz entre todos esos cuerpos.

- No puede ser… ¿Aun hay sobrevivientes? – Con asombro y sin pensarlo más comenzó a remover cuerpos en búsqueda del proveedor de aquella voz proclamando a su madre.

Pero aun moviendo cuerpo tras cuerpo, no lograba encontrar señales de vida.

- ¡¿Dónde estás?! – El chico desesperado ahora con sus manos manchadas de sangre, rogaba por oírle de nuevo.

Llegando así a cumplirse su deseo.

– ¡Mamá!

El joven ANBU apartó un último cuerpo, pudiendo finalmente encontrar lo que buscaba. Quien se trataba de una pequeña niña de aproximados ocho o nueve años. Rápidamente la pequeña se apegó al cuerpo de aquel chico ante sus ojos. No sabía quién era, ni absolutamente nada acerca de su procedencia. Pero de algo estaba segura, ese joven enmascarado era su salvador.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – No sabía si lo había hecho por instinto, pero sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de aquella niña con ternura.

- Sí. Pero mi mamá… - Da una ojeada hacia atrás con temor, no pudiendo soportar la escenografía que les rodeaba. Cubriendo su rostro empapado por lágrimas en las prendas que vestía su noble salvador.

- Todo está bien ahora, ya no hay peligro. Yo estoy aquí.

El joven tomó a la niña en brazos, llevándola a otra zona del bosque, lejos de los cuerpos sin vida, para poder tranquilizarla.

- Todo está bien ahora. – Bajando a la sobreviviente al suelo firme, inclinándose para hallarse al tamaño de ella, trata de darle calma. – El peligro pasó ¿de acuerdo? Ya no hay nada que temer. – Guió su mano diestra hacia la pequeña, para remover las lágrimas que yacían en sus ojos.

La niña fue poco a poco dejando de llorar, fijando su mirar en aquel enmascarado frente a ella, el cual correspondía aquella penetrante mirada.

Era una pequeña de bellos ojos azules y una extensa cabellera rubia, la cual sujetaba en dos coletas. Sin embargo era lo que él podía observar. Mientras que por su parte ella solo veía una corta cabellera oscura tras aquella mascara que no le permitía ver su rostro.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – El joven ANBU comenzó con las preguntas.

- Uzumaki Naruko. – Fue la respuesta de aquella pequeña. - ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Una pregunta la cual él sabía no podría responderle. – Es un secreto. Pero en mi "trabajo" me llaman Neko, si quieres puedes llamarme así.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, es que el no decir mi nombre es parte de mi trabajo.

El joven sabía que no tenía por qué estar tratando de explicarle algo tan complejo a una niña. Confundido y aun sabiéndolo continuaba haciéndolo.

- Estás sólo. Igual que yo ¿verdad Neko-chan? – Con un semblante lleno de tristeza la pequeña posó su mano en la mejilla de aquella mascara.

Como si se hubiera creado un nudo en su garganta, el joven ANBU solo se dispuso a observarla, imaginando la calidez de esa mano, aun sin sentirla realmente.

- ¿Mi mamá no volverá?

- No. Ya no volverá. – Por más difícil que fuera decirle aquellas palabras, sabía que era algo que no podía ocultarle de todos modos.

Volviendo a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos la pequeña no pudo continuar hablando.

Mirándola con aquel mar de lágrimas, el chico cerró con fuerza su puño izquierdo, volviendo a utilizar su mano diestra para remover por segunda ocasión aquellas gotas cristalinas que resalían de esos hermosos ojos.

La pequeña Naruko observó al chico una vez más con sorpresa y limpia de llanto.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, creándose valor. No dudándolo más, guió sus manos a la par, sujetando aquella mascara que portaba su salvador. El chico sabía las intenciones de aquella pequeña, sin embargo su cuerpo no tonó ninguna iniciativa.

Lo cual le permitió a Naruko, el retirarla suavemente del rostro ajeno. Finalmente viéndose poco a poco aquella cara oculta.

Un fino rostro era el de aquel chico, joven y apuesto, con unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos oscuros. Pero a su vez, tenía en su mirar una melancolía que no dejaba ver a nadie.

Sin esperarlo, Naruko sujetó ahora el rostro con suavidad, de un modo cálido, tal como imaginaba él que sería, la vio cerrar sus ojos y de modo dulce unió sus labios a los de él en un inocente beso.

La pequeña separó el beso volviendo a ver al chico a los ojos.

- Una vez mi mamá me leyó un cuento; en el cual el príncipe besaba a una princesa; y entonces ellos vivieron juntos por siempre. - Las mejillas de aquella pequeña se tornaron de un color carmesí. – Tú, quien tiene la misma mirada triste que yo… ¿Te quedarás a mi lado por siempre, Neko-chan?

Más que sorprendido, el joven ANBU estaba conmovido por la inocencia y dulzura de aquella niña. Dibujando por primera vez después de tantos años una tierna y sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

- Yo, el "príncipe" Sasuke… - Sujetando la pequeña mano diestra de la niña entre su zurda guió sus labios para depositar un suave beso en la misma. Y así volver a fijar su mirada en la niña al momento que destrozaba con su mano libre la mascara que lo había convertido en un ANBU. – Prometo quedarme por siempre a su lado, mi princesa.

Fue así como el joven Uchiha se olvidó de su propio apellido y querer dar una buena impresión a su padre. Abandonando la raíz ANBU. Decidido a convertir los días de la pequeña Naruko en un verdadero cuento de hadas, convirtiéndose en su príncipe.


End file.
